A Night Visit
by heyHEYOhSorry
Summary: Andre Harris opened the door to find her leaning against the column of his porch. He didn't know what he was expecting to find when he answered the door at 1:55 in the morning, but it wasn't a clearly intoxicated Jade West. A Jandre tale, post-TWC


**AN: This sort of relates to my short "While You Won't Remember...". However, it can be read without reading it first. This is by far my longest fic. I hope you enjoy. **

Andre Harris opened the door to find her leaning against the column of his porch. He didn't know what he was expecting to find when he answered the door at 1:55 in the morning, but it wasn't a clearly intoxicated Jade West. She stood there with a evil smirk on her face. As though having made him come down from his bedroom, Jade had already achieved the first step in her evil plan.

Andre's first instincts were to quickly back away, slam the door, and hide in his closet to blow over whatever scheme Jade was cooking up. Not that he would ever admit that, but it was no secret that Jade enjoyed toying with people. It was only because Jade was so drunk she wouldn't have been standing without the column did Andre stay planted to face the infamous Wicked Witch West.

"Hello Andre" Jade greeted while waving hello, which because of her complete lack of body control really looked as though she was attempting to hit a fly around her head. "Since I have no friends, I figured I settle for the next best thing. So, Hello Andre" and then she flashed him a smile. Not a smirk, but a genuine smile, that made her look ridiculously stupid, but surprisingly cute and innocent.

Looking past Jade, he saw no car waiting for her. Had she taken a cab here? The streetlights barely illuminated his neighborhood, bringing attention to how late it really was. She must have, if no one dropped her off. Tori would have called him ahead of time. Cat wouldn't have just left her here.

"Hey umm, Come in" Andre said. There is a part of him that wants to send her away, but then if she's at his house it must be because she has no place to go. The smile on her face seemed to increase. Her face lighting up, and her jaw dropping open like, a brat on Christmas. All this smiling was starting to creep him out.

"Whoo! We're going to have a PLAYDATE!" she shouted. Her arms spread out wide. This is not how he expected Jade to act.

He thought that a recently broken up Jade would be sad and moopy, or angry and full of rage. Not a friendly drunk.

Awkwardly he wrapped his arms around her, patting (do guys pat girls' backs?) her back, then walked Jade into his home.

/

Jade was standing in the middle of his house foyer. Her head on swivel, and her eyes constantly darting from one detail of his house to the next.

"Welcome to my home sweet home" he said hurrying past her, to make his way up the steps.

This new house made him uncomfortable. The cold marble floors, and the strange modern day decorations everywhere. The living room consisted of a white luna sofa, a orange armchair, a glass coffee table, and a white steinway baby grand. Every part of his house, minus his room, felt like the living room... bare. He kind of thinks it fits, the feel of this new house, to the feel of his new life.

"Dre" called Jade from her sitting spot on the floor

Looking down at the pale girl Andre's heart went out towards her. He couldn't surpress the guilt he felt for simply letting her walk out that door. He had then told himself that he didn't need to go after her, he wasn't her friend, he was Beck's. But obviously she had needed someone, obviously she needs someone now.

"you know what Jade," while crouching beside her sprawled out body. "how about we have a cup of coffee? And we can talk about anything you want. Doesn't that sound nice?"

Andre watched as Jade enthusicaticaly began to nod her head

"That's what I thought, here I'll help you to the kitchen" Securing his arms underneath hers, he helped Jade to her feet.

"I can walk by myself" she slurred, while looking dead into his eyes. Even while drunk Jade had a look full of self assurance.

"Well, if you want I will-" "I said I can, but I like being in your arms" Did he hear her correct, what did she say? "Let's go Dre, I want coffee."

/

Watching Jade sit at his kitchen island is more amusing than one would think it would be. She's surprisingly open. In the past five minutes that they have been waiting for the coffee to brew, Andre has learned more about Jade, than he has in the five years he's known her. But she hasn't spoken about Beck.

"Dre, did you know I took ballet classes?" she asked spinning on the stool, her hair whipping around as she turns. "because I did, from when I was three until ninth grade." She replies before he has a chance to answer. Which is fine by Andre, he just likes to observe Jade.

The way she sits reminds him of a young girl at a candy bar. Her hands beating on the island, the way she won't stay put, she squirms and spins on the chair, but most importantly its the smile on her face. It's such a gleeful smile, it should belong to a girl without a care in the world. A girl who grew up happy. Who loves flowers, and rainbows. Not a girl who wears spikes on her boots, who grew up playing with a hammer, a girl who sneers more than she laughs.

Andre's brought back from his thoughts by the coffee maker alarm.

"I guess its ready." He grabs two large white mugs out of the cabinet. He pours the coffee into the mugs. Then he adds two cups of sugar in each, and pours some cream into Jade's without hesitation. If there's one thing he knows about Jade, its how she takes her coffee.

"Oh, thanks Dre" Jade says while reaching out for her mug.

"Um, just be careful. It's still hot" he sits on the seat next to her.

Jade continues to tell stories, about herself, about Cat and their childhood together, but never about Beck, or their break up.

"Dre, did you know I did ballet?"

"Yeah I did" he says taking sips of his coffee. She's repeated a lot of the same information. But then she shocks him, when she tells a detail that he'd never think she'd confess.

"Kitty and I took class together. We did everything together. She's my best friend, Dre. I love her Dre."

And then she's up out of her seat, her black boots kicked off her feet, and she's dancing around the kitchen island.

The situation is so bizarre it feels like a dream. Jade West is in his kitchen, at two o'clock in the morning. She's abbreviated his name to "Dre" and she's confessing secretive, silly, and profound thoughts that would usually never slip past her tightly sealed lips.

And that's how he spends the rest of the five minutes, watching Jade spin and twirl on his kitchen floor. Seeing toe stand, in her white and gray socks. Her hair is flinging with wild abandonment. She looks so graceful, he can imagine how beautiful she must look when she is performing for a really audience. There's a large part of him that wants to move to the piano so he can accompany her as she dances. But he finds himself stuck, unable to move, entranced by her pose and beauty.

/

They end up on the living room couch. Well Jade does. She's sprawled out across it, her socked covered toes digging into the space between cushions and her long black and blue hair hanging over the arm, He ends up on the floor against the couch, which is a lot nicer than one would believe. Andre likes it because he can look straight into her eyes that light up and glow, as she tells him another story from her childhood.

Jade scoots to the end of the couch, wraps her arms around Andre's neck, and pulls him close. Andre's learn this to be the sign Jade has something to tell him she's scared to admit.

"Dre, Can I tell you a big secret?" Jade whispers into his ear, as though not even the walls are privileged to hear what Jade trusts in him.

He nods his head and moves closer. He figures by the way Jade gets really quite and her face solum, she's about to speak about Beck and what happened tonight.

"Remember that night, after your Grandma, after she passed away. I drove you to my house."

It's not at all what he is expecting. For her to bring up his Grandma funeral that happened seven months ago. However, he does remember that night. How could he not?

"yes."

She whispers, her lips slightly grazing his ear as she asks "But do you remember our kiss?"

His entire body freezes, he had remembered.

After returning from the cemetery, they lay in Jade's bed, passing a pack of Oreo back and forth and watching a Lord of the Rings marathon on TNT.

It was nice just chilling with Jade. She didn't keep asking if he was okay, or stare at him like he was a hurt puppy. She made him laugh, so his mind didn't wonder off and think of his dead Grandma.

By the time the hobbits reached Mordor, the television was forgotten.

Instead Andre and Jade rolled around on her sheets giving each other raspberries. Their shirts lifted up, as the made farting noises against their stomaches. They were doing this for a good twenty minutes before they kissed.

He doesn't quite remember the transition, but then his lips were on her lips and not her tummy. Her hands gripping tightly on his braids as she pulled him closer, his hands feeling the smooth skin of her stomach.

Their tongues wrestled each other, the same manner their bodies wrestled for top and bottom. It was sloppy, it was lustful, it was passionate. and then it stopped.

Abruptly.

Andre's body moving off of hers. Rolling back onto the other side of the bed. Jade pulling down her shirt. Turning up the television volume. There was a small awkward silence, but then it was if the kiss never happened. Conversation soon picked up, they order chinese food, and watched NCIS. At the end of the night, she gave him quick hug goodbye and that was the end. He didn't say anything on Monday. She didn't say anything on Tuesday. He thought there was a non-spoken agreement to never speak of that night. To forget there ever was a kiss, and to continue their day to day routine. Now the agreement was being broken.

"yes, I do remember." Andre spoke, pulling his head away so he could look read her face. Her eyes looked far away.

"I broke up with Beck today. " then her eyes met his "I broke up with Beck, and I haven't really thought about him, but I keep thinking about that kiss."

/

She didn't tell any stories, after sharing that thought.

Andre lay his body next to her on the couch, and runs his fingers through her hair, starting at her black roots, and ending at her neon blue tips. The motion calms her, and soon her blinks take longer, and her movements still. He decides at that moment, watching Jade West fall asleep maybe one of the most beautiful sights in the world. It simply seems unfair of him to wake her up.

Carefully, crawling over her, he steps out the room to call Cat. Cat answers with a groggy "hello" and he explains that Jade's going to spend the night. Cat responds with some "okays" and a "nighty night" and the conversations over.

Sliding his phone into his back pocket, he walks back into the room observing Jade as she rests.

Andre takes a seat in the orange modern chair, and throws one of his grandma's hand knitted quilts around him.

Looking around, his living room isn't that bare. Tucking the quilt tighter underneath his chin, Andre decides to have more guest over. He's going to ignore the little voice telling him its only Jade that making him less lonely.

He'll ignore it, and in the morning when they wake up, and his dad's still not home. Andre will fix Jade and him breakfast, and coffee. After they'll eat pancakes, he'll drop Jade off at home, and life will try to go back to normal.

He won't say anything about it on Monday.

She won't say anything about it on Tuesday.

It will seem as though they've signed another non-spoken agreement. But he won't, because Jade came to his house at one in the morning, and she called him Dre, and she danced for him barefoot in his kitchen, and she broke the first non-spoken agreement about their first kiss, and he wants to share a second, a third, a forth. So on Wednesday, he'll show up at her house, with season 2 of NCIS on DVD, and it will be a start something. He's not sure what, but the start of something.

**AN: Please read and review. I've been slowly working on this for a year. I just needed to get some Jandre off my chest.**

** What do you think?**


End file.
